Chocolate Musings
by QuillandPen
Summary: Elphaba's thoughts on her roomate, One sided Gelphie fluff! Bookverse oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own one little tiny scrap of wicked.**

**A/N:Here you go, readers. I was drinking my lovely hot chocolate when I got the inspiration to write this oneshot. Enjoy!**

Chocolate Musings

Elphaba closed her eyes as she sipped her milk based hot chocolate. She let out a soft, satisfied moan, swirling the hot chocolate on her tongue, reveling in its taste and breathing in its sweet aroma. Suddenly, a face swan into her mind.

Galinda. Her roommate, with her sparkling blue eyes, gently curling blonde hair. Her facade, prancing around Shiz, upholding her reputation.

Elphaba didn't buy it for one second. Everyday, before bed, she watched Galinda stare into her mirror, almost seeing the little gears whirring about in her brain. Galinda was smart, that much Elphaba knew. The thing that she disliked was that Galinda was afraid to be herself, and just went with what would be best for her reputation, instead of for herself, as an individual.

Elphaba tilted her cup back, catching the last few drops of hot chocolate on her tongue. She then placed the cup on her night stand and picked up a book, jackknifing herself in a comfortable position. She heard the doorknob rattle as it was unlocked, but paid it no mind.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba! You, I am afraid, shall never believe what happened tonight!" Galinda said, enthusiastically, as she burst into the room.

"Am I to presume that some rowdy, drunk boys from Crage Hall put on a Lurlinist exhibition, whilst attempting to rile up Horrible Morrible?" Elphaba drawled, her eyes staying focused on her book.

"Elphie! That is, most assuredly, _no_t what took place this evening! Really, Elphie, that bitter sarcasm of yours..." She trailed off.

Elphaba looked up from her book, one eyebrow arched in its usual fashion.

"...Elphie?" she said, a smirk appearing upon her lips. "Is this a pet name for me, _my pretty?_"

Galinda merely chuckled, plopping down upon her bed.

Elphaba took a moment to observe Galinda, noting how her cheeks were flushed with excitement, her eyes twinkling.

"Elphie? Elphie, are you awake?" Galinda's voice cut into Elphaba's thoughts, jolting her mind back to the present.

"I'm going to take another guess at what conspired this evening. Either Avaric died, or Ozmopolitian stopped printing."

Galinda huffed. " There you go, with that sarcasm _again!_ It isn't proper, especially for one of your status, Miss Elphaba, _Thropp Third Descending!" _

"Proper or not, status means nothing to me, so I don't give a damn."

"Miss Elphaba! Language!" Galinda reprimanded. She huffed again, but finally relented to Elphaba's amused look, withdrawing a light blue swimsuit from a small bag she had placed on the floor earlier.

"I shall be wearing this for when I am to go off to Lake Chorge, with Misses Pfannee and Shen-Shen." She declared, holding the swimsuit up.

"Well?" Elphaba questioned. "Try it on."

Galinda then disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging after a few minutes, clad in the swimsuit.

The swimsuit had a very low neckline, showing much more skin than Elphaba was accustomed to seeing. The suit also showed off her curves, as well as her slender thighs, which were most likely going to be much more tanned, when Galinda returned. Elphaba also noticed that the color went with her eyes, making them appear as if they were twinkling.

Elphaba couldn't help but to blush a dark green, immediately averting her eyes to the floor.

Galinda looked at herself in a mirror,frowning as she ran a side down the side of her chest. Elphaba squeaked, the green tint on her cheeks darkening even more.

"Are you all right?" Galinda asked, concern etched onto her face. She sat down next to the green girl, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Lurline, Elphie! You're quite flushed! You may be running a fever." Galinda paused, searching her mind for any remedies that helped her feel better.

"Ooh! I know! How about some hot chocolate?"

Elphaba's eyes widened, remembering what she was thinking about, during her previous cup of hot chocolate.

"I-i, erm..No. No thanks."

"Nonsense!" Galinda said. "I'm going to go change now. I will be back in a few minutes. Milk-based, right?"

"Er..Milk is fine..." she muttered, sighing.

Galinda quickly changed and went to the Shiz Cafe, while Elphaba watched her bouncing out the door, chuckling at Galinda's amusing antics. She then picked up her book and continued reading, the empty mug of Hot Chocolate sitting on her nightstand, forgotten.


End file.
